You hate me?
by ymasp
Summary: After a argument with Tim, Curly is left alone with his thoughts. (Brotherly love, No slash, Rated M for bad language) Requested from Tumblr


"Gee, why you gotta be like that, Tim?" I half shouted at my older brother, Instantly regretting my actions. I'm dangerously impulsive, that's my main problem.

"Like what?" He shouted back, taking a few steps closer to me. I don't think I've ever seen him this angry and that's saying something. Me and Tim were havin' it out because he got all pissy over me pickin' a fight with Dallas Winston. He gets in fights with him all the time, I don't see what his fuckin' problem is. I'm fourteen years old, I can defend myself real well. All my life I've wanted Tim to pay attention to me, he's my hero. He never fuckin' does though, I'll do something real good to do with the gang and he'll just brush it off.

"Are ya' fuckin' deaf as well as stupid now, Curly?" He shouted again, if possible he was gettin' angrier as time went on. He was sure to belt me one in a minute. He's only hit me one time before and it hurt awful. Sometimes I feel like runnin' away from everythin', ya' dig? Tim don't love me, infact he fuckin' hates me, that's for sure. I'll always love him though, because I'm a fuckin' pansy.

"I ain't stupid" I hissed bitterly. I'm sick to death of people callin' me stupid. I ain't. Just cause I don't get good grades in school don't mean nothin'. He gave a cruel laugh and took a final drag of his cigarette. Something inside of me snapped, anger from years and years of him just ignoring me and treatin' me like shit on his shoe rose to the surface.

"Y'know what Tim? Fuck you! Fuck you and your stupid gang. Fuck you and your pathetic rules. I'm sick and fuckin' tired of you treatin' me like your dog!" I screamed at him, as loud as I could. I was in tears at this point, fuckin' brilliant. Good job Curly. I thought to myself. Tim was completely speechless, his mouth hanging slightly open. I ain't never stood up to him before, but fuckin' hell did it feel good.

"I'm fuckin' done with you pretending that I don't exist! Hey, maybe I should just fuckin' dissapear. Would ya' even care if I got myself killed right now, Tim? Nah you fuckin' wouldn't! Remember what you told me I was a few nights ago, Tim?" I screamed again, I was goin' someplace real deep with this. I paused for a minute, Tim looked even more shocked and didn't respond.

"A no good, do nothing that no one even cares about. Ain't that right, Tim. I'm finished with ya', I don't want nothin' to do with you anymore." I screamed, my voice cracking at the end. I power walked away from him in the middle of the street into our house before I broke down into hysterics. Angela was stayin' at her friends house so I wouldn't have to deal with the moody twelve year old, thank fuck.

I ran into my bedroom slamming the door. I took off my worn out converses and my handed down leather jacket, leaving me in a white t-shirt, black jeans and socks. I was absoloutely sobbing at this point, I jumped under my covers and began to cry my heart out. I hated cryin', made me seem weak. I ain't weak, I've been in reformatory three times and I'm in more fights than Tim! I couldn't stop cryin', man. Tim's my idol, everythin' to me. I don't know why he hates me so much, I worship the fuckin' ground he walks on.

Suddenly my bedroom door opens, I know who it is. Shit, man I sure am in for it now. I close my eyes wishing him to go away, he's pretty fuckin' scary when he wants to be and I know he has no problem hurtin' me. I didn't hear no one come into the room, only the door open then slowly close. Maybe he decided to leave it till' tomorrow then more than likely behead me then.

Fuck my life, man. I heard him rustling around in my room, probably looking for the item to beat me to death with. I let out a choked sob and another and another until they were coming out violently shaking my body alongside the bed. Even I found myself pathetic but at this point there was no point in really trying to act tough. Any kind of reputation I had was ruined now.

Surprisingly I felt the sheet from behind me be lifted up and be replaced by a body, It smelled strongly of aftershave and cigarettes. That was Tim. What was he doin? I'm sure I fucked up any tiny bit of love he had in him for me less than an hour ago. I felt myself be softly pushed further over the bed to create more room for himself.

After getting conferrable Tim propped himself up on one elbow and sighed. I didn't really know what to do, I wanted to cry so bad and I was afraid that if he spoke I would break down again. I loved him so much, how the fuck could he hate me so much in return?

"Curly, calm down" He said, surprisingly gentle for him and maybe…loving? I gave a deep breath, I noticed that my breaths were still coming out as tear filled gasps. This deep breath was unsuccessful as I choked out another sob in spite of it. Quickly I felt a rough but soft hand rub my back, I froze and sighed. We were both lay on our sides, his chest facing my back. He moved further towards me, pressing his hard chest against my back. I relaxed into him becoming more comfortable.

"I-I-I'm sorry, T-t-tim" I stuttered, struggling to stop the tears from falling. He sighed and threw his head back. "Just calm yourself down and listen to what I'm about to say, kid" He said coolly, not moving a muscle. I nodded although I wasn't sure if he could feel it or just carried on regardless.

"What happened today wasn't your fault, I admit that. I overreacted when I found out about you pickin' fights with Winston." He sighed "Ya' know why, though? Because you'd get ya' ass kicked. Hell he's one of the only people who I hate fightin'. I didn't want ya' to get hurt, because I can't stand it, ya' dig kiddo." He continued. I raised an eyebrow waiting for him to continue. "Yeah, that's right Curls. I hate seein' you get hurt, alright? What you said was true, I'm not going to lie. I treat you like shit, I know." I whimpered at the last part before he made a 'shh' sound with his lips, hooking his arm around my waist protectively.

"Ya' my little brother, I'm allowed to pick on ya'. But I guess sometimes it goes a bit far, am I right?" He asked, moving his legs slightly. "Y-yeah" I spluttered, still choked up from all that crying. "Now, I'm gonna say this now. And don't you be expectin' me to say this to ya' any time soon again. I love ya' okay? I love you, Curly." He repeated smoothing out my brown curls with his hand that wasn't around my waist. "Y-You really m-mean i-it?" I spluttered again, wow I was real good with words. "Yeah, I do." He told me, the biggest smile known to man came across my face at this point.

I turned around in his protective grasp and nuzzled my head into his chest, he sighed and lay down properly tightening his hold on me. I whimpered and nuzzled my head as far as it could go, I get really loving when I'm upset, don't ask why. "Curls, it's alright. I ain't goin' anywhere. I love you" He told me again, placing a kiss on the top of my head. A warm feeling spread through out my body.

"I love you too, Tim." I replied before I fell asleep snuggled up to my big brother.


End file.
